Back to Bussiness
by BakuHaku
Summary: Maz has not been himself lately and something is missing after he left Megadale, soon he will find what he think is Kelly on his new town and discover new found feelings for her. But remember. That is not Kelly
*Maz opened his eyes, the sun striking directly into his face since the only thing that was providing any kind of shadow was a female shadow stroking his hair gently as he rested on her la of them were on a field with nothing but grass and the wind. He yawned loudly and looked up at the sky letting the wind howl once again as it took a bunch of leaves on its path putting some of them on Maz 's face, he stood up quickly in a rush of adrenaline that ended his relaxation as some of the leaves entered his mouth and he coughed up. The female shadow next to him giggled as he spitted and used his hands to clean himself in a futile attempt to get the taste of dry leaves out of his mouth. Although his pride had been hurt he couldn't get mad at his companion as he walked back towards it, a male voice came from the female shadow proclaiming loudly "Maz, What are you doing?" the young man jumped backwards in surprise and tried to run only to find that the floor beneath him crumbled into a bunch of dry leaves that lead into an abysm that he felt into, the female tried to catch him while still screaming his name with the same male voice.

Soon he opened his eyes again only to find he was not falling but he was drooling on a desk while a man with white hair, unatletic proportions and a green suit that smelled like a bad lotion stood before him looking at him. Reality hitted him hard as he realized he had yet again fallen asleep on the class of Mr. Scott who was not happy with Maz either slamming his ruler hard into the desk forcing the young man to jump in his chair and stand up straight. Mr Scott glared at him narrowing his eyes proclaiming loudly "Maz, would you like to answer the last question I said?" the eyes of the rest of the classroom were nailed to Maz but all he did was shrug and said "How could I know? I was fast asleep" this commentary did bring out a couple of chuckles out of some of Maz' s classmates and another glare from Mr. Scott. Before he could open his mouth Maz said "I know…I know, principal's office" he lowered his head and walked straight towards the door. Despite his killing glare Mr. Scott did not pay more attention to Maz and continued with his lecture.

Maz walked as slowly as possible looking around the empty school letting a loud sigh scape his lips, he looked around for a bit before entering the principal's office. The principal's secretary a girl nearly the age of Maz that everyone called Miss Nancy looked at Maz coming in and gave him a big smile once he entrered "Drifting off into dream land again Maz?" he smiled back and scratched the back of his head blushing a bit "Y-Yeah, I guess I did" she stood of from her desk leaving it for a minute to sit next to the young man in the "waiting chairs" she shook her head "That's no good Maz, You been zoning out a lot lately" Maz shrugged and forced a smile, Nancy lost her smile and stood up as the principal entered. The principal did a small nod to the woman and pointed at his office inviting Maz into his office.

After sitting for a minute in complete silence the Director finally spoke out "I know it's been hard on you moving since you came from Megadale but we need to…." The principal's words fell on deaf ears as he kept on rambling, all Maz could think of was on his last day on Megadale and the last day he spended with Guy. No matter what he did he couldn't shake the feeling of a void as he tough on what it looked like was a life time ago, once again his eyes drifted on to anything he could find on the principal's office to distract himself from that feeling, he looked into the garbage bin that was next to the desk and noticed a pink siluette he hadn't seen in a long time posing heroically for the newspaper with pink gloved hands on the hips and winking at the camera. This returned a bit of a smile on Maz' face "Umm..Sir?" the principal's rambling stopped for a second as he looked into the youngster "Uh? Yes?" Maz grabbed the newspaper and asked "When is this paper from?" the principal scratched his head and tilted it a little a bit surprised to see Maz talking back "It's from yesterday" Maz smiled and grabbed the hand of the principal shaking it and running off, the principal confused grabbed the newspaper and read it out loud "Superheroine She-Zow on tour she is visiting Megalodale the day of tomorrow" he let out a big "Hm?" and sitted back down throwing the newspaper into the garbage once again.

Maz ran around town with no real direction what's so ever trying to find any bit of information about She Zow's tour he could namely to surprise his friends once again. His mind plotted as he ran barely avoiding people just passing by in the street with clumsy movements, many people screamed at him but he just couldn't help it he was just so excited. So much so that he ran over a young lady making her drop to the ground, out of spite the girl grabbed his ankle and pulled him down making Maz drop to the ground flat on his face, he stood up and turned around "Hey! What's your problem?" screamed Maz at the girl. She was wearing a dark purple top; her hair was on a pony tail, a skirt that covered her kneed and high heeled black boots. Her lipstick had been painted into the ground but oddly enough her mascara was still intact "My problem?" said the girl yelling back at Maz "You pushed me and…M-Maz?" Maz looked up and took a closer look at the girl, his eyes widened and he grabbed her and hugged her tightly the girl still in awe did nothing as she stood still as she had seen a ghost "Kelly? Is so good to see you" the girl finally snapped back from her shock and blinked looking behind her and then back to herself "K-Kelly? Ah! Yes, Yes I am Kelly" said the girl with a nervous smile. Maz once again hugged the girl tightly making her blush and place her head against Maz's left shoulder resting in conftably, she took a whiff at his hair making Maz jump a bit limiting his reaction at this gesture looking at the girl blushing as well "Umm…" the girl blushed even more than Maz.

After a while the two teens sat down side by side not saying anything to each other the girl still embarrassed about her last action tried to open her mouth but Maz interrupted "So, How are things back home?" the girl jumped a bit and awnsered "Good, Good" she played with her hands a bit "It's been crazy with the tour and we haven't really had much activity on Megadale, since most villians ranned away since the…" Maz interrupted "The incident…I know" both of them looked down to the floor, "How is your brother?" asked Maz trying to break the silence. The girl smiled and awnsered in a sarcastic tone "Brother? Don't you mean sister?" this made Maz chuckle a bit "I guess he is in a way your sister" however the girl did not find this amusing and narrowed her eyes a let out a forced laugh at Maz "Yeah….sister…" Maz looked at Kelly nervously "S-So! How goes the tour?" she shrugged and simply answered "It goes" she huffed and stood up "We have a lot of catching up to do, maybe latter? I only have half an hour for lunch and I need to get to the convention center as soon as possible" Maz stood up as well "I know a good café near the convention center maybe we can go?" at first the girl curved her mouth but Maz was not talking a no for an answer taking the girl's hand and running with her.

They stopped for a second making the girl trip once again "Sheesh man, I am wearing high heels you could have gone a bit slower" Maz laughed a bit "Yeah, I guess I should have" he helped her up and she huffed once again, however her face changed once she saw the place "I don't know what I was expecting but this was certainly not it" said the girl as she stood up and looked at the place, it looked more like an arcade than a café so mucho so that there were coffee tables attached to some of the machines "It's an Arcade bar, but they got café service on the afternoon, I come here often after school" said Maz with pride on his voice he walked towards the nearest machine and patted it with its hand proudly "In fact you are looking at the local Ms. Astro Chicken champion" said Maz pointing at a high score on the screen. He dusted off his own school jacket and posed a bit "I mean most of the scores there are mine but nothing a pro…" the girl interrupted "I am already on the top three" Maz turned around quickly looking at the score of the girl was almost as high as his "W-Wait! Wait!" the girl giggled as she kept playing.

A half an hour of lunch time and another bad day at school quickly turned around into a day into the arcade with an old friend, after some stand-alone games and the girl winning every single round on the fighting games the turned to a dancing machine "Move, Move Anarchy" Maz smiled as he put his quarter into the machine he looked at the girl he tough was Kelly re do her pony tail, his heart skipped a beat as he looked at the girl he spended the entire day with and saw her on a light he never tough he would look Kelly at, she looked back at him seeing a face on him she had never seen before. She gave him a wide smile as it seemed both of them understood something that was never asked before but the answer was clear. The both danced not really paying attention to the machine but unable to keep the eyes from one another while the machine screamed loudly "Miss! Miss! Miss! " Maz walked slowly towards the girl and grabbed her hand, it was shivering a bit, and his heart was racing and bumping as if it was to burst out of his chest any second. Despite Maz being taller the bots managed to make the girl tall enough to see him face to face. Both of the teen's facial features became clear to one another as they came in closer for a kiss, despite all the time that had passed neither one remembered that the girl's lipstick was still a mess but it was too late to worry about that and their lips meet each other on a tender kiss.

Maz stopped for a second to see Kelly once again but suddenly a bright light covered her, making her clothes disappear and a pink leopard skin suit appeared on her shoulders, a bright pink light appeared across her hair, her high heel boots turned from black to white, alongside a pink pantyhose to cover her legs, her mascara turned pink as well making a small beauty mark appear on her check. Maz blinked in disbelief as he realized until that moment what was obvious to EVERY SINGLE OTHER PERSON. He was not dating Kelly but instead he kissed her twin brother Guy also known to a few people as the super heroine She-Zow.

She-Zow lips salivated as he opened his eyes and looked at Maz and with a very realistic woman voice asked "Maz? Is everything ok?" however his "SheSP" power had activated warning Guy about a danger nearby, a giant robotic hand almost splashed both him and Maz if it wasn't for She Zow's quick reflexes and super speed that he managed to evade while carrying Maz at the same time, the gloved hand of She-Zow touched Maz' s left check gently once again with a very feminine voice She-Zow said " I-I'm sorry, well talk about this latter" and ran off once again to confront the monster, Maz was still in shock and only blinked a bit after being dropped.

She-Zow returned in a pink blur to be next to the monster, out loud she exclaimed "Alright, What do we have here?" to his surprise the dance machine had gotten a live on its own and it was joining the other arcades around the place to form itself a body; the result was a weird cluster of machines that barely fit together with one another making the robot look less like a metal man and more like a metal hunchback that can barely keep itself together plus the fact that the place had a low ceiling made the monster barely able to move. On top of that the "core" of the monster was the dance machine so it kept screaming on the game's voice "Missed! Missed!" She-Zow pulled a small cylinder from her "beautility belt" while screaming "Laser Lipstick!" and ran towards the monster once again slashing its feet with his laser lipstick while running at a high speed; She-Zow stopped and smiled to see his work but all she did was make the monster a bit more room to move since now it didn't had to worry about his feet, it proclaimed loudly "Good! Good!" She-Zow sighted and ran towards it again but this time the monster was ready for her and it slammed it's fist on the ground making it shake, the heroine along with it as he tried to keep himself from falling over "Damn this high heels!" exclaimed She-Zow but as she looked down at her own feet the monster slammed it's hand on top of her squatting him like a fly. The machine laughed and exclaimed "Perfect! Perfect!" however its hand started to raise on its own as She-Zow held it with both of her gloved hands, his legs were shacking as he made an effort to keep the monster from squishing her, she grunted while closing her eyes a bunch of sweat going through her forehead while she struggled, the machine loudly proclaimed "Game Over!" as She-Zow' s knees started to give in and she was forced to kneel out of the mere weight of the thing, she closed her left eye and the right one started to glow.

The hand of the machine finally slammed against the floor lifting a bunch of dust and cracking the floor beneath it. Maz screamed a loud "No!" to witch the machine replied with a loud "Yes! Yes Yes!" but when the dust cleared off the hand of the monster had been cut in half by the middle, Maz jumped out of excitement and screamed "Yeah! Wink Laser" the monster turned around to see where She-Zow had gone but a loud "Crash!" informed the machine and Maz of it, she was floating in the air and kicked the middle of the machine once, and the machine went "Bzzt! Bzzt!" She-Zow smiled and said "Let's dance" while flying she kept kicking the machine at a high velocity braking it, the machine began to display a high number of arrow that flew across its screen and screaming "Great! Good Perfect!" each time She-Zow kicked it. Then She-Zow raised both of her feet and slammed it agaist the machine's scream making it go crazy with the messague "A w-w-winner is you!" the machine's core finally exploting and clumbing on its own weight.

She-Zow landed near Maz and winked at him, Maz proclaimed "W-Wow! You are still the best!" She-Zow smiled and said "SheYeah!" turning back into the girly outfit Maz saw Guy wearing, as soon as this happened Maz 's cheering ended in completely silence as the weight of everything came into him, but no answer came from Guy who could onlyt stare at Maz back.


End file.
